


A hard day

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “Wait a minute.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scintilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450494) by [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat). 



> Cutsycat's nice story and the comments to her story have inspired me. :-)

“Boss?”

“Yes?”

“It has been a hard day for me.”  
A marine and his little son had been killed, and Tony thought all the time of the dead boy. At least they had already caught the killer. 

“I know, DiNozzo. It has been hard for all of us.”

He nodded. “Yes, I know. But ...”

“But?”

“Um ... nothing.” He grabbed his jacket and put it on. “I'm going home now.”

“Wait a minute.”

“Yes?” Tony looked at him questioningly. 

Gibbs came closer and hugged him.


End file.
